


desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never have imagined the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about teenage ylvis lately and wrote smt really really short. Its not been checed for any mistakes, so sorry!

He could never have imagined the real thing. Vegard realised that now, all those nights of picturing it, fantasizing about what it was like, it was nothing compared to how it actually was. That nervous breath, shaky puffs of warm air against his lips, blown eyes the colour of the clearest sky looking at him in wonder, amazement, disbelief even, so close that they filled Vegards entire vision, hands, hands pulling on his hair, grabbing his arms, digging fingers into his neck and back, gently holding his face, and those lips, soft, plump, wet lips covering his own, the sweetest taste, the warmth, the way his tongue felt as it lapped against his own. He was so needy, desperate, his breath coming in short stuffy waves, filled with sounds, moans, whines, whimpers, Vegard didn't have words to explain. He tried to catalogue every sensation, every movement, from the weight of his little brother climbing onto his lap to the gentle caress of said brothers fluffy golden hair on his face, but it wasn't easy, everything happened so fast. 

Vegard cupped his face, stopping his brother. They were breathing in sync, chests rising and falling at the same time, Vegard thought, as his eyes scanned the teenagers face. Bårds entire face was flushed red, his cheeks most violently, and the redness continued down his throat in uneven patterns. His eyes kept shifting, Vegard saw, from looking into Vegards eyes, down to his lips, back up, down again, back up, down again. His hands pulled on Vegards t-shirt, trying to pull him closer. 

"Come on," he chanted, demanded. "Come on." His voice was barely a breath.  
"We don't have to go so fast," vegard said, his own mind set on just looking, staring at that beautiful young face, his thumb caressed the youngsters cheek.   
"But I want to," came the reply, bård pouting but leaning his cheek into his brothers palm.  
vegard watched him a moment longer, smiled in embarrassment when bård kissed his palm, his eyes focused on vegards eyes, staring intently. 

"I want you,"

He had him, of course he did, vegard knew he would never be able to resist his brother. He pulled him in close again, another desperate kiss he couldn't wrap his mind around, a surprising strength when Bård pushed him down and held him there, interlacing his fingers with his brothers as his lips trailed down his jaw.


End file.
